Arch mage of hogwarts
by falloutgod
Summary: An Arch mage, a powerful mage that said could throw spells with out their voice or a wand. There has only been one recorded arch mage through out the history of the magic world. That man or women died even before the birth of the founders of Hogwarts. Some say it's only a myth. But one boy will prove them wrong and save the foundation of the magic world its self. i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An Arch mage, a powerful mage that said could throw spells with out their voice or a wand. There has only been one recorded arch mage through out the history of the magic world. That man or women died even before the birth of the founders of Hogwarts. Some say it's only a myth. But one boy will prove them wrong and save the foundation of the magic world its self.

Pairing: Naruto x Hermione

Chapter one: The beginning.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't happy; he was kicked out of his Ninjutsu class for reading forward. Yep that's right, he was kicked out from the academy for a whole week because he was reading the ninjutsu 101 book ahead of the class. Truthful he liked reading, but he wasn't able to read because the librarian or the bookstore owners said, "Your kind isn't welcome here." They were fools in his option. They could get a profit if they sold to him.

He through six shuriken, escaping from his thoughts. Each one entered the block of wood going so deep two sides were covered in the wood. The blond blinked a few times before jumping up and down. "I did it!" He yelled seeing the six metal stars in a perfect line. He picked up a five kunai knifes throwing each one at a different target with a different shapes and distance. They were all bull's eyes. The boy jumped up and down happy that he was able to score a high score. He stopped however seeing a wired red bird with a letter in its moth turning his head at a wired angled. The two stared at each other. Each one not blinking a single time. Naruto looked at the owl, it blinked. "Ha in your face bird I win." He laughed seeing the bird blink. "I guess I lose to." He said sadly knowing beside bird, the old man and the nice ramen people he had no friends. "It's hard not having any friends or family." He started looking at the bird that now was standing on his leg. Naruto laid down looking up into the bright color blue sky. "Sometimes I wish I was a bird. So I can fly away and find a new home. The people here are mean. They hate me and that's putting it lightly." He said looking at the bird that tried to throw the letter into his hand. "I hope this is for me. Who knows maybe it's from my parities." He smiled sadly open the letter up. His eyes widen seeing the note fly into the air unfolding its self. The boy grabbed hold of the wired letter thinking it might fly away. "It's for me!" He yelled happy, he never resized a letter before. He was excited to say at lest. "Dear master Uzumaki. Hear that I'm a master." HE said smirking looking at the bird. HE swore he say it shake his head.

_Dear Master Uzumaki._

_ You have been accepted to attend Hogwarts. The best wizard and witch school in the magic world. Where you will be taught the skills a great wizard is known for. We all hope you will accept this invite. If you do sign your name and your guardians name. If you and your guardian say yes you will need these items._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress_

_Uniform-first year students will require_

_Three sets of black work robes_

_One plain pair of black gloves_

_On pair of protective gloves_

_One winter robe_

_Nametags_

_Set of books: _

_The standard book of spells by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffing_

_A beginners guide to transfiguartion by Emeric Switch_

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Pottions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and where to find them by newt Scamander_

_The dark forces: A guide to Spell-protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron_

_1 set of glasses crystal phials _

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales _

_And any small animal of your chose. _

The blond blinked once or twice. "Old man!" He yelled taking off. The bird sweet dropped before flying towered the blond following him.

Sarutobi, the third hokage of the village hidden in the leafs. A man known as the professor and a Kami shinobi. HE singed leaning back into his chair smiling. He finished his paper work today and could spend the rest of the day reading his students knew Ichi Ichi a marry Christmas gold audition. He was about to start reading Intel the shouts of Old man was heard. He turned around seeing his favorite whiskered scared boy running through the streets creating a dust trail. The thing that stood out the most was the bird that followed him and the letter in hand. He signed; he had a bad feeling about this.

He watched in amusement seeing the twelve-year-old boy fall onto his face after tripping over his feet. HE quickly jumped up before yelling some thing that made him pale.

"I don't want to be a shinobi any more!"

"What?" The man yelled surprised, the blond since five told him that he would take the hat from him.

"I'm a wizard see." He said pushing a letter into his face. The man palled seeing what it read. He read the slip of paper over and over again. He was shocked, he thought the stores Kushina told Minato were well just stories. But there really was a place called Hogwarts a school of witch class and wizardry. He thought hard on what he sow, he promised Minato that his son would make a great shinobi. He swore on his life, if he sent Naruto there how match would his life change. He knew he wasn't treated right because he thought this village would respect to fourths last wishes. But he didn't know how deep the seed was berried. He signed painfully knowing full well what the best choice would be. The logical and what he wanted was for him to stay here, but he knew full well the best choice would be to send him there. And who knows maybe he can find some one to love. He remembered how many times Mito and Kushina told him that the only way for a Jinchuuriki is to find some one to love and be willing to give your life away for that one person.

"I see. Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?" He asked sadly seeing the son of the hero and his looked at granddaughter.

"Hai, the teaches beside Nii refused to teach me, and if I read or train a head I'm suspended."

"What!" The elder man yelled in anger surprising the blond. "They told me your were being taught by a tutor or skipping!" He yelled his anger rolling off of him. The blond eyes widen, the hokage the ruler of the village didn't know his treatment. "At first I was hesitating, thinking that it would be best for you to go. But now I know signing is the best chose is for you to go. But you have to make a few deals with men." He said looking at the boy with a very stern look and voice.

"What is it?" He asked a little nerves.

"The first is to study, practice and become the greatest student this school ever seen. Second make friends and find some one to love. And the last is when on break visit this old fool and when not able to send letters." He said smiling. The blond smiled nodding his head. "Good know let's sign this." He smiled singing his name on the sheet of paper. "You turn." He said handing the boy the pin. The blond wrote his name. "Now what." The old man said looking at the blond. He simply shrugged his shoulders not knowing him self. The letter launched up into the air before burning in a tower of flames. The fire died down showing a man around the thirds age. He wore old rages, a half moon glasses and had a very long grey beard. "Who are you?" The hokage asked seeing the man surrounded by ANBU each one holding a tonto.

"Well I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore. I'm not meaning to be rude but can you tell your men to sheath their swords?" He asked sweating feeling the blades enter deeper into his skin.

"Of course sir." He said. "Anbu your dismiss, you can go home now." He said. The masked men and women bowed before disappearing. "O and their Tanto's not swords."

"What the different." He asked.

"A tanto is not made for combat, it is used of quick kills and assassinations, and is usaly about two or three feet long. A sword is made for combat and is over four feet." Naruto spoke surprising the man. He blinked once or twice before a pitcher of a newborn child with blond hair and whisker marks.

"O you must be little Naruto, if I recall your mother Kushina attended the school before moving here." He smiled.

"You know my parents?" He asked.

"You mother yes, if I recall correctly she was rather brash, head on, cerfull, care free and very mischievous." He smiled remembering the events the young girl did when she was attending his school.

"Yep that describes you perfectly." The hokage mumbled remembering the pranks the two did when they were young.

"Really now. Tell me what was your best prank Naruto?"

"Painting the E distract pink in two hours with out any one noticing." He said like it was a normal occasion.

"My god your worse the your mother." He said paling a little. The two laughed seeing the bearded man.

"Now, we have a dead line I forgot a bought Naruto. We have another young student waiting for use."

"Of course. But one thing. I have a gift for you before you leave." He said pulling out an open scroll before performing multiple hand signs. "Kai." He said as a few scrolls appeared and a sheath katana. "The scrolls are from your father and the Katana is from your mother." He smiled packing the scrolls into a backpack. The blond took hold of the sword pulling it out seeing a beautiful ocean blue blade. " It's the blade of the Uzumaki. The blade is a leagion. Whiled it well Naruto-kun and goodbye." HE said sadden looking at the small blond boy. The boy strapped the blade onto his back under his backpack.

"Don't say that Jiji, this isn't goodbye, it's tell next time." He said smiling giving the man a hug.

"I guess your right and remember what I said."

"To be a great student, visit and write, Find friends and some one to love." He said blushing the last part.

"Good. Tell next time." He said while the other man put his hand on his shoulder before vanishing with the owl.

"I hope you do Naruto-kun. Love is the only way some one like you can survive." He mumbled rubbing his hand through his hair. With out him the leaf will be quite boring.

"Old man prepare to be defected!" He heard a boy yell. He looked over seeing his five-year-old grandson trip over his scarf landing onto his face. He yelled an old wooden kunai toy in hand. 'Maybe things will not be so boring after all.' He thought seeing a man in black uniform and sunglass run in. He watched in amusement seeing the two argue.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto looked around seeing that they were now in front of a rather old street. Most people walking around had a wired look to them, the buildings looked like they were about to collapse. The street was a durt path rode, a metal sign nearly unreadable because of rust.

"It's a spell that transports a person from one area to another." He smiled seeing the blond look around the street. "With the help of my pynixes I'm able to transport to any place in the world." He said looking at the blond.

"Damn your color then Jiji" He mumbled, the man raised an eyebrow hearing what the blond said. Jiji, in his Japanese language meant grandpa.

"Why do you say that?" He asked looking at the blond boy.

"Jiji, summons monkeys and you summon a bird made of fire." He said causing the man to laugh hearing what the blond said. He didn't really know what he meant by summon but it sounded like calling some ones name in need.

"Hey Naruto what do you mean summon?" He asked, he never really meant any shinobi before. And what the blond has shown him he new some information about the world.

"O right. Some animals live in a small whole other demotion. So since they're in a different invierment as us they can grow into inormes sizes. The boss of that species find someone who they deem worthy enough, they give them a summoning contracted. A summoning contacted in a contracted that gives said person the ability to summon that spices from battle, spy work, sealing or every day use." The boy explained the best he could. Dumbledore was amazed hearing what he was told. From small demenstions separated from they're own and able to summon that creature through time and space for anything.

"What are these contracted?"

"Well a contracted written in blood. They have rules, if you brake said rules you are punished. I not sure how many different punishments are their but they can go from losing the summoning right to being killed."

"Is there a way for a summon to summon the summiner?"

"Hai. Each summoning clan has a scroll able to summon the summiner." He said trying to explain what he meant. He was pretty sure they made up a word.

"Interesting, maybe when you graduate I'll ask you to be the new shinobi Professer."

"Ninja, shinobi means male ninja." He said causing the man to nod. "Any way I'm after your job." He said smiling up at the man.

"I beat you would make a fine head master." He said smiling seeing the blond. The elder man asked questions about the shinobi world. Naruto asked the best of his ability. But even if he used his sexy jutsu to knock the old man out and stool scrolls; and took scrolls from clan houses after they through away left over scrolls. His knowledge was still small the master fascinated was well in the boy's knowledge. The boy defiantly had a thirst for knowledge, but also physical strength. He wasn't the tallest person but by the way ha could tell his body muscle wise was way beyond his age. Which was very very rare now.

"So where are we any way?" He asked not knowing what they were doing outside a rather old building.

"The leaky Cauldron. The entrance to diagon alley." He said as the two walked through the doors. "Now all we need to do is find the Grangers." He said running his hand through his beard looking around the bar.

"The who?"

"The Grangers. A muggle pair, but their daughter was born a witch."

"Muggle?

"Non magic folk." HE said helping the boy understand how thing work in this new world. It's lest thing he could do. He helped him understand is world bit by bit. Why not return the favor.

"Would a ninja be a muggle?" He asked looking at the old man as they looked around the inn.

"Truthfully I only meant two shinobi in my life. Your mother and the Sarutobi fellow." He said gaining a nod from the boy. The boy looked around scanning how the people were holding themselves in the old inn. A magic person or creature would act differently then a muggle pair. He predicted that the pair would look nerves, scared or amazed. Anyone would point out a muggle or a first year student like himself. He stopped seeing a young girl nose buried into a large book titled _Hogwarts a history. _And a couple around their mid thirties looking quite nerves.

"Is that them?" Naruto asked pointing at a rather nerves pair with a girl about his age.

"Indeed that it the three." He said as the two walked towered the three.

"Hello, I presume that you're the Grangers family. I am Professor Dumbledore the head master of Hogwarts. And this is another first year student Naruto Uzumaki" He said reaching his hand out for a hand shack.

"A pleaser to meet you Professor." The man said shaking his hand. The man was about in his later thirty's. He wore a plan suite. He hand black hair and eyes. There was a girl around his age stood next to him holding the medium sized book. She had light brown curly hair ending above her shoulders, black eyes, and about an inch shorter then Naruto.

"Nice to meet you." The blond said waving at the girl.

"Hermione Granger. Pleaser to meet you." She said smiling waving back at the blond.

"I will guide your daughter and Naruto as they buy their equipment. There is a pub rather close to the entrance made for no-magic folke. If you wish your family can stay their Intel the train leaves."

"We would love to stay there. The misses and I have been quite interested in how this magic world works. Hermione has been talking about it non stop for a year now." The man said smiling as the two gave each other a firm hand shank.

"Come on you to we have work to do." He said as the five walked into a back ally. "Watch carefully you to. You will have to do this on your own some day." HE said pressing random bricks before the brick wass separated showing a ton full of magical creatures.

"Amazing!" The two yelled in unison, Naruto watched in amusement seeing the cute girl roll her eyes before telling them it was a simple spell.

"The Inn you four will be staying at in tell Monday is that small building right their." He said pointing to a small inn with multiple people looking through the window in amaze or fear.

"The four of use?" The women asked looking at the elder man.

"Yes, there are four of you after all." He said pointing to the blond. The man wasn't sure what to make of the boy. It made him feel uneasy seeing the haughty katana strapped to his back and a knife tied to each left and a smaller one hidden in his sandals. This boy made him feel uneasy. But he couldn't really have a chance on the decision now did he. The man bought him and his family a week. He just had to be careful. Unknown to him Naruto was looking oblivious as the man stared at him but in reality the blond watched him carefully. Scanning him facile and body functions.

'He doesn't trust me.' He thought seeing the man stare at him. The made eye contacted for a single second before the man turned away acting like nothing happened.

"It's a nice place." The master said snapping the two from thought. "It's the newest building on this street. You will find all you need in room 09, here is the key, and if you want any help just ask the front desk." He said waving goodbye at the pair as the said their goodbyes to their daughter before leaving. "Are first stop is a bank known as Grinbotts wizarding bank. You will be able to exchange your muggle money in there while Naruto and I take some from his family's vault." He told the two as they took off

"Family vault?" Naruto asked wanting to know more about his family.

"Do you really believe that your mother was the only mage in your family. We had Uzumaki attending since, well since I was a student myself. Your family was very rich and powerful Naruto. I hope you live up to the others expectation." He said Naruto sweated a little hearing that other teachers had an expectation from him.

"I guess I need to work hard." He mumbled, he didn't want to be the "dobe" anymore. He wanted to be in the top classes and prove to everyone that he wasn't useless. He wanted to show them that he had power. "Hey can you tell me more about my family?" He asked the elder wizard.

"I gauss. Your family has always had a thing for magic. A spell that took months to learn for any other student it only took hours for them to master. Your family had a dark side though. A certain voice attempted to corrupted the mind. This thing tried to turn the dark, evil corrupt them to learn the dark arts. Not many were corrupted, I believe there has only been one in thousands of years. But many were able to find balance in the light and dark magic." He said. Hermione listen amazed that his family was able to balance the two types of magic. Naruto wasn't, his hand reached from his stomach knowing full well what he was holding.

'My family had him in them to.' He thought sadly.

"Hey Naruto who is your mum by the way." The girl asked snapping him from his thoughts.

"Kushina Uzumaki." He said like the name was just a name.

"What! Your mother was the great Kushina Uzumaki!" She yelled knowing full well the lengths the women reached.

"You know her?" He asked.

"Well no but I know what she did. She was considered the greatest witch of her time. It's my dream to become a witch as great as her." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Can you tell me some stuff about her?" He asked looking at the girl with excitement.

"Of course. Now were to beginning." She said telling Naruto about what she read in stories about the young witch. The old wizard couldn't help but smile seeing the two talk about his mother. Dreams likes, about their life and so on.

'Hmm it looks like another school romance.' He thought laughing to him self-remembering his younger years before he become head master.

"So Naruto what house do you want to be in. I my self-want to be in Gryffindor. Many great wizards and witches were in the Gryffindor house." She said as the three walked through the street.

"Houses?" The blond asked looking at the girl.

"You don't know what the houses are?" She asked shocked.

"Well I didn't know there was such thing as magic Intel today." He said rubbing his neck looking at the girl.

"Okay. Hogwarts is a rather large school. So they suppurate the students in four house. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each one was name after the four founders. Each house has a different theme based on what the founder was like. First years students are assigned to be in one of their houses for up to ten years. They have a person that tests your mind to find out were you will be going." She explained as if it came from a textbook.

"Test you mind, how do they do that?"

"I'm not sure how they test a person mind. I truly wished I knew, something like that would be brilliant to know. I tried to find a book about the subject, but all I could find is high-level spells that reads a person's memory."

'Okay I need to stay with her to know more about this world.' He thought hearing the girl explain deeper into the houses and the school.

'She nearly knows more about my own school then I do my self. That or my age is catching up with me.' The old man thought hearing the girl explain the history of Hogwarts. He looked up seeing the large doors of the bank. "Welcome to the second safest place in the world. Gringouts bank." He said as the two stopped in front of a bank that was leaning to far to the left.

"Second?" The two said looking at the man.

"Yes. I take my school's protection very seriously." He said as the two walked in seeing wired creatures in suits walking through, recording, and paying or storing money.

"What are those?" Naruto asked gripping the blade.

"I think their Goblins, I read about them once. They cared more about money then their own kind." Hermione said looking at the one who growled as he walked by. "There not known to be pleasant, but when it comes to keeping money or other items there the best."

"You knolge is very impressive Hermione and a first year student is amazing." He said laying a hand on the blond as he let his grip on the blade vanish. He smiled seeing the brunette smile proudly as they walked towered the front desk.

"Well, well headmaster it's been years since you walked into my bank. And with the Uzumaki hair. What do I own this pleaser?" He said in an innoyed tone.

"It has indeed. But sadly I'm not here to talk about more threshers. I have an Uzumaki here, as you al ready know, that wishes to visited his bank. And want to transfer monetary." He said causing the goblin to growled of all things.

"Do you have young Uzumaki key?"

"Yes I do." He said taking a small key from his pocket.

"I see. Now how much money am I transferring?"

"Hermione I believe you know what to do." He said as the girl pulled a rolled up pill of dollar bills to the goblin.

"This should give you a hundred eighty coins. You wait here. And you two follow me." He said as the three left the young women waiting.

Naruto watched in amazement as the three rid a rail car through a massive underground cave filled with other wizard or witches, goblins. He looked to his far right seeing a white large creature flying towered them. It roared shocking the boy as he watch the dragon soar through the mine without a care in the world.

"An ice dragon from Antarctica." He said looking at the boy. "Their vary deadly and feared creatures. But are the most loyal creature there are. They just need to be raised since their hatched." He said watching the massive best glide through the caves with great balance, speed and grace.

"I thought dragons were a myth." The blond said leaning over the railing.

"You came from a place were people can control shadows, hack minds and expanded so large it could crush a catsle. And you thought dragons were a myth?" He asked pulling the boy back into his seat.

"Well I never real-Aaa." The blond yelled falling on his face as the cart stopped on a dime.

"I told you Uzumakis every time to put your set belts o, but no they ignore my warning and nearly get them self killed." The old Goblin said looking at the body of Naruto who had pale skin and swirl in his eyes.

"Sorry about this." The professor said lifting the up the boy making him come to his senses. as the walked through the hall.

"Yea sorry for not listening, but its not easy to see a dragon for the first time and be cool with it." He said rubbing his neck as the three stopped in front of a large door.

"Key." He said reaching on open palm out. The bearded wizard gave the small monster the key. The sound of a safe unlocking was like music to the small goblin. Naruto's eyes widen seeing a enormous room with mountains of golden coins. Naruto did what any other man or women would do. He dived in swimming in the coins.

"Naruto this isn't the right time." The old wizard said pulling an old watch from his pocket.

"O right." He said a little embarrassed that he swam in a pile of gold in front of the head master. But an orphan seeing a rather large amount of gold in their name; anyone would do the excite something.

"Here you go boy." The goblin said handing the boy a small bundle of coins. He jumped up and down as the three walked towered the rail car once again.

"O and I have to ask you this Dumbledore, how dose this boy have the blade of the reaper? That blade needs the best of care. May I subject putting it into the Uzumaki vault." The small goblin said eyeing the blond as he ran ahead looking for the ice dragon.

"It's his family right to own that blade, I agree it's a vary dangers blade. But he is an Uzumaki, they three things they know best are the magic arts, pranks and how to use a sword." He said looking at the very greedy goblin.

"Fine, but don't blame me when some one dies." He mumbled as the three stepped out from the cart. Naruto ran towered the girl almost falling on the way there.

"Hermione you wouldn't believe what I just sow! It was a dragon a real life dragon!" He yelled swinger his arms around. The girl laughed seeing the blond act like a dragon. "You should have seen it. It was huge. It was a icy white color, it breather ice it's self and flew at speeds that made a rail car look slow." He counted no paying attention as the old man was trying to gain their attain.

"Naruto stop Professer has some thing to say." Hermione said as the boy calmed down.

"I have grim news, I wasted a little to much time finding Naruto. I have to leave back to Hogwarts for a rather dull meeting. I believe Hermione will be able to care of you. I'll see you to at 6:30. Your train at station 93/4 leaves on Sunday at 11:00 am. Do not be a single second later or you will miss the train. Goodbye." He said disappearing from the two. Naruto blinked as the two juts stood there not sure what to do.

"Now what?" He asked the girl as the two exited the bank.

"We have to go shopping for the school requirements. First will be the clothing. Then are wands and books." She said looking back seeing the blond was no longer there. She looked around seeing Naruto running from window to window stars in his eyes as he looked over the equipment. The girl signed seeing the boy jump over people to get closer. She grabbed the blond by the hand blushing a little pulling him out from the crowed. "Now Naruto it is not the right time to play around. After this I have to teach you some standard things before we head off to Hogwarts." She said dragging the boy into a robe shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000194 EndHTML:0000065098 StartFragment:0000003348 EndFragment:0000065062 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/35011/Desktop/ff/T he%20arch%20mage%20of%

Naruto signed, Hermione was just complaining about time and now she was here trying on over thirty types of clothing. They where for school clothing. It took him seconds to find three pairs of school uniforms. Three in four different sizes hoping he would grow some more. Having a digit of ramen isn't that healthy for a growing boy.

"What is taking her so long?" He asked him self. "Cloths can't be that important." He said looked down. "I guess they are." He mumbled looking at his old orange jumpsuit. He blinked in surprise seeing how tore up the old thing was. He need new clothes, he walked over seeing a black shirt with armor underneath. It remanded him of some shinobi he new. They wore armor under their clothes all the time, from missions, days off and even sleeping. He knew one man who was married fully armed. The only different was that is was a plane black shirt not a see through fishing net shirt.

He took the about three shirts for four different sizes jugging that he would grow a large amount for the next year. He looked around seeing if he truly liked any of the robes. Truly he didn't truly care but he need some sleeves to move his arm freely, a hood would be nice and some pockets. "Ma'am do you have any robes with sleeves, a hood and some secret pockets?" He asked looking at the women. She put her finger to her lip tapping it as she hummed. She vanished in the back of the store appearing shortly after with a black long sleeve cloak with red flames growing from the bottom, a pitch-black sling filed with containers. "That's perfect!" He yelled throwing the cloak on. "How much?" He asked looking at the brunette. "Fourthy coins for the cloak and ten for the shirts." She said in a cheerful tone. The blond reached into his pocket pulling out seventy coins. "Keep the change." He said walking back towered the changing booths. He quickly throw the shirt and cloak on rather easily. "Nice." he said looking into the mirror.

"Done. Now to buy a wand." Hermione said lifting her school uniform and some other clothes into multiple bags they left the store. She blushed seeing he friends look. "You look good." She said looking at the boy. Loss the baby fat and grow a few inches he would be a hunk.

"Thanks." Naruto said hearing her give him a complement. It was rather rare for him. The only people that complemented him were the old man and Hermione.

"So what do we need know?" He said changing the subject.

" A wand. I read that Ollivands: Makers of fine wands is a good place to start." She said as the two walked through the street looking for the shop.

"Do you know were it is?" He asked trying to look over the higher heads.

"It's right over there." She said pointing to a rather old looking building with golden letters written acrossed.

"Nice job Hermione. Lets go." He said grabbing the girl's hand taking of towered the shop.

The owner couldn't help but chuckle seeing a blond boy dragging a blushing girl to his store. Kid's these days always full of energy.

"Old man two of your best wands please!" The boy yelled as he entered the store. The owner laughed watching the girl chew the boy out for being rude.

"May we please purchase a wand sir? That is the correct way Naruto." She said, the boy nodded not wanting you get on her bad move.

"Of course. Here try this. Oak, ten and half inch dragon heart string." He said handing the girl the wand. "Give it a swing." She nodded swinging the wand. Naruto's eyes widen as a cup of flowers flew at him with amazing speeds. It hit him between the eyes knocking his onto his back.

"Not that one." He grunted getting up. The old man chuckled seeing the blond run behind a bookshelf hiding.

"Okay how about this one. Vine, ten and three quarter inch unicorn hair core." He said chuckling as the blond hid only his eyes picking. The boy signed in relief and the old man smirked seeing the girl's hair being blown as if it was being blown by the wind, a magic light behind her.

"Brilliant, I heard and read finding your wand was amazing, but I never imagined it felt like this." She said amazed feeling the magic cores through her.

"It's truly amazing feeling your first wand. I remember way back before I opened this shop when I got my first wand."

"You really old old man." The blind dead pin causing the man the laugh a little hearing what the blond had to say. He was young when he opened his shop that was around 300 BC. He lost count of his age long ago.

"Naruto respect your elders." Hermione said looking at the boy. She had to agree with him on the man's age, but doesn't mean you have to say it out load to them.

"But he's older the dirt.

"Of course Hermione." He said apologizing to the man.

"Okay Whiskers you turn." He said smiling as the blond yelled at him for calling him whiskers. "Then don't call me old man."

"Deal." Naruto said as the two shock hands.

"Okay good now to find your wand." HE said pulling the first one out.

An hour later.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle; the two had been trying to find Naruto a wand for the longest time now. The nice clean store was now a mess; Naruto and the man were on the desk crying anime tears.

"Do you have anymore?" Naruto barly manage to say.

"Let me look." The man said walking down using walls to support him, he opened the back door entering his workshop.

He was about to grab random case only to freeze hearing something. He weakly turned around seeing a pitched black old box rapped in chains throwing it's self around. 'Can it be?' HE thought walking towered the box unlocking it. He looked at the black as darkness wand. This was his great grandfather's last creation. Back when schools were never thought of, were wizards and witches fought for every thing you could think of. This was an old wand, made of a very old metal called Ebony, it's heart is what made it like it was. It was the blood of the first dementor ever recorded in history. He slowly walked back towered the boy.

"Here they this." HE said shaking handing the blond the wand through the book. The blond smiled feeling the rush of power. The feeling was a lot like when he discovered his chakara. "Interesting, that wand is the oldest up to date, it's made from a metal long forgotten and it's heart is made from the evilest and most viole creature on earth, the dementor." He said causing the girls eyes to widen.

"A dementor?"

"A creature that feeds on happy memories. It feeds on you in tell your nothing but a mere shell." He said causing a chill travle up the spine of the boy. "My grandfather made that wand, he always told use that the hero will able to wiled the wand, and anyone ales will die slowly and painfully. Take good care of the wand Naruto." He said handing him its case.

"What about pay?" He asked looking at the man who was eyeing the wand.

"N-no need just take it." He said taking a step back. He looked scared that he finely laid eyes of the evil wand, and relieved seeing it leave.

"Thank you." He said bowing a little. Before leaving with Hermione.

"Did you know what a dementor was?" He asked looking at the girl.

"No, I never heard of them in tell today. Maybe we can find more bout them at the library. All we need is are books, pets and trunk after all." She said as the two heading towered a rather large book story crowded with students and parents.

"Troublesome." The blond muttered as the two waited in line to _enter_ the story.

Naruto was losing his patchiness and fast. They just step into the bookstore after waiting for eighteen minutes just to enter a larger line. "That's it." He said moving through the crowed using what he knows about the ninja arts cutting the line. He quickly paid for a set of first year books before vanishing back into the crowed.

Hermione blinked, she was about to tell Naruto to calm down, they had time to spare, but he was no longer next to her. She looked around trying to see through the crowed of people falling miscible. Even if the blond stood out like a sore thumb she was enable to find him.

"What are you looking for?" Asked a very for miler voice, the girl jumped in surprise slightly before looking behind her seeing noon other the Naruto with the books in hand. They young girl looked at him weirdly. He was here then gone, he came back shortly latter with books in hand.

"How?" She asked looking at the boy.

"A good shinobi never tells his secrets." He said proudly, Hermione just shrugged her shoulder not knowing what a shinobi was. She wanted to know of course but she had more things to worry about.

"Well I guess. Okay we have are new and school cloths, wands and books. All we need is a pet and a trunk." She said as the two pushed their way through the store. "Here hold these." She said handing Naruto everything but her wand.

"Why do I have to carry everything?" He whined as the two walked through the streets.

"Because it's the genital men thing to do. Now were to find some carts." She said seeing multiple students carry their stuff on cart.

"Right there." Naruto said pointing his free finger at a man handing students cart.

"O nice job Naruto." She said a little embarrassed that the person handing them out was a block away from them.

"Lets go." Naruto said walking over to the man Hermione fallowing closely behind him. "Hey how much for as cart?" Naruto asked looking at the young man.

"There not for sell, their for first year students. I'm guessing you two are first year students."

"Yes sir." Hermione said politely.

"Well here you go. And by the way I hope your placed in the house" He said handing them a set of carts.

"You go to Hogwarts?" She asked ignoring evey thing around her.

"Yep ninth year student."

"What house?" Naruto asked looking at the man.

"Gryffindor."

"Brilliant, I was hoping to be in Gryffindor myself."

"Cool, it's the best house we won the cup six years strait. Names Charles Walters by the way."

"I'm Hermione grangers, and that's Naruto Uzumaki."

"A pleaser to meet you both, I hope you both are assigned into the Gryffindor house. And be careful, something's there rather hard to steer." He said helping the two with their things. "Now the pet shop is right their next to the trunk store." He said pointing to two, two story shops.

"Thank you mister?" The said before taking off.

Pet store.

"Awe Naruto look at this one isn't he adorable." Hermione yelled out load holding an orange kitty. Naruto couldn't help but sweet drop seeing the small cat. It was small but rather chunking cat, short legs and a rather flat face.

"I guess." He said looking at the cat. He never really liked cats. The one with the bow was a very evil cat. He had to catch it a few times for money or a punishment. He walked away leaving the Hermione was she oood and awwd over every cat. He walked slowly through the pet store; a look of sadness was printed on his face. The store had every thing. Owls, bats, snakes, rabbits, crabs. Any animal you could think of was in here. Most animals avoided him like the people at home did. 'Do they think I'm a demon?' He thought seeing multiple animals nearly bite, claw or just run. But there was one who didn't fear him. He started the bird. It was rather large, larger then the owls there. The beck was slightly brought down; his talons were a beautiful gold color like the rest of its body. He was very deadly by the way it made. It was a bird that feared nothing. "You don't fear me." He whispered looking at the eagle like bird. He blinked one rubbing his ears. He sowrn the eagle said no. But that's impossible animals can't speck. "You under stand me?" He asked looking at the animal. Once again he head yes coming from the animal. "Your not like the others." He said reaching his arm out. The majestic bird flew from the branch landing on his shoulder making sure that the deadly talons never took blood or made him feel pain.

"Amazing." He heard a female voice behind him. He turned around seeing women in her sixties looking at him in amazement. "That eagle is the rarest and most aggressive bird of his kind. Every one who ever come close to him was attack." She said looking at the golden eagle.

"I don't know. The other animals seem to avoid me but he didn't. So I went to him. I started talking to myself, but then he answered."

"Wait he spoke to you?"

"Hai, is that bad?" He asked looking at the elder women.

"No, it's a rare talent. I don't remember what it's called but having the ability to talk and understand an animal is vary rare." She said looking at the boy.

"It is?'

"Yea, there had only been one person we know able to commutate with eagles. And people believe he or she is a mere myth."

"Okay then I'll take him and what I need to take care of him." He said handing her the amount it said on the tag and an extra ten for the cage, water bottle and food. "Thank you." The blond said packing his equipment onto the cart. "So cage or shoulder?" He asked looking at the golden eagle.

"Do you really have to ask?" He heard the bird ask.

"I guess your right." He said looking at the bird. "All I need is a name for you, or do you have on already?" He asked signing seeing the bird shake his head no. Great now had had to go down a list of names that he would like. The two stared at each other thinking rather hard.

"You not that good at this." The bird said only to sign seeing the blond still thinking.

"How about Kokennin?" Naruto asked looking at the bird.

"Kokennin?"

"Hai it means guardian."

"Well the do consider me the guardian of the sky. Yes I like the name, thank you." He said, the blond smiled. That was easer then he thought. "Now on to further business what is your name?"

"O right I havn't given you my name. It's Naruto Uzumaki." He said smiling. The eagle nodded looking at the boy. He was strange but there was something about him that gained his attain. He just had to find out why. All he knew for sure was that there was more then one lair to the boy.

"Naruto do you know what type of eagle that is." A female voice spoke up gaining his attain. He looked over seeing a girl with fluffy brown hair with a small cat in arms.

"No."

"That's a golden tail. It's very rare. They say at a serration age their feathers become sold gold." She said walking towered the bird.

"She's nice, thrust her." Naruto said so low the eagle barley made out. He nodded letting the young girl to feel his fetters.

"There known for being both the most powerful and beautiful bird evey found beside the pynixes of course." She said still rubbing her fingers over the bird's feathers. "You lucky to have a pet like this Naruto." She said looking at the mighty bird. "But don't you think an eagle would make a poor choice?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well the other students will have animals like a kitty, frog or toad, owl and a rat. Don't you think he will kill them?" She asked holding the small cat away from the mighty eagle.

"No." He said quite symbol.

"Umm okay but if he eats my little Crookshanks. You both will pay." She said with a hit of venom in the last sentense.

"Hai ma'am." He said nervously while the bird couldn't help but sweet drop.

"Good. Now all we need is a trunk, and some class tools." She said walking into the next building. The building was filled with trunks and tools for schoolwork.

Naruto looked around seeing hundreds of different trunks. They were three looks, a large main container and about five different smaller containers for each one. Each one was a light brown wooden color. He looked around the shop stopping seeing a metal trunk, sixes locks, eight containers. He smiled walking over to the trunk only to be stopped by another blond. But this blond was different. His hair was a very light almost white color pulled back by a large amount of hair products. He had a snarl that would rival the Uchiha's snarl. Naruto instantly knew that his fellow blond would cause a large amount of problems. Naruto didn't know what to think of the boy. He reminded him of the uchiha way too much.

"It looks like we have the same inters. My name is Draco Malfoy." He said leaning towered him hand out expecting a handshake.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said giving the boy a firm handshake.

"An Uzumaki. My father affine spook that your family was very gifted in the magic arts. So are you a full, half or a mud blood?"

"What?"

"Hu I would expect you to know. A full blood had a full-blooded witch and wizard parents like myself. They are usually the most gifted in magic. Half bloods have one magic parented. While mud bloods have neither magic parents. There mere scum in my opinion they shouldn't be allowed to lea-." The boy couldn't finish as the sound of skin beating agised skin was heard through out the shop. Naruto punched the boy hard in the stomach before kneeing him ageist the wall. He gripped the boy's neck lifting him up like he was nothing.

"If you ever say some thing like that again I will kill you. Do you understand me?" He asked looking at the boy.

"Yes sir." He barly made out. The blond dropped the boy back onto the ground/

"Leave." He said looking at the boy. He nodded running away from the building.

"That was rather unnecessary. Don't you think?" The eagle said looking at the boy.

"Maybe, but Hermione is my only real friend I ever made. I guess I'm just over protective, but you heard what that boy called her."

"Yes I did. Scum and this mud blood. Something so primitided used as an insult on their blood. Some humans fall rather low."

"You'll be surprise." Naruto whispered remembering the scares the people of Konoha left him.

"Indeed, there is a lot I have yet to learn about your people." HE said as Naruto started to buy the remaining items.

"You do ack like were aliens." He laughed.

"Because as far as I'm consider you're aliens."

"Your so cruel Kokennin." He cried looking at the golden eagle. The two were completely different in most perspectives in his opinion. They each had there own perspective of the world. Each one new something that the other did not. Naruto knew a person would do anything to feel better about them. From breaking the cofidiness of another person.

"You nearly killed that chided because he called the girl a mudblood. And you call me cruel." He said looking at the young child

"I guess so." He mumbled thinking about what he done. If his estimate was correct the pure bloods would be like the higher clans in his world. Like the Hyugi, Uchiha or the Senju clans. The half bloods would be civilian clan Nin or minor ninja clans and these med bloods would be orphans or sons or daughters of traitors. That would make him this mudblood. He never cared what people thought of him. It happen so often he become used of it. The thing he couldn't stand, what he hated was when people miss treated the people he cared highly for. A simply word or an act would send him into a rage. It never really happened before. The last time it was when little Hinata was being bulled.

"Control your emotions Naruto."

"Yes I know rule one of being a ninja. Never let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"I am meaning to ask, but why do you often mention this shinobi or ninja."

"O right. I come from a place called the elemental nations. Instead of witches or wizards we have ninja. Shinobi means male ninja by the way. They use different hand sign combinations to use spells. The people there are rather greedy, and hate full; so war isn't a strange thing. Infracted war is a rare thing not to have. So at a young age of six you are trained to become the ultimate weapon a ninja." He expelled looking at the eagle.

"So your world is different then this one. What I know there has only been one true war. And that lasted about a year at most."

"Hu I'm glade. Were I came from war was consent. First evey family fighting to the death and three great wars."

"Indeed your home sounds very deadly."

"It was." He said looking at the bird. "You know what's surprising though."

"What?"

"I'm talking in a very strange language and a massive golden eagle talking back, and no one noticed yet." He said rather load looking around seeing every person here ignoring them.

"Indeed that is very strange." He said looking around him self.

"Well I'm not going to question it." He said exiting the store seeing his friend playing with the cat waiting for him.

"Took you long enough. I was about to drag you out." She said smiling looking at the boy. She was rather happy about his lateness though. She was able to run to the bookstore and buy some more spell, history and a rather small but a large book about the shinobi or ninja and book of war.

"I had a interesting run in. "He said a little nerves. Hermione chewed him out for being impolite. He didn't want to imagine what she would do if she learned that he nearly killed a boy.

"We are done." She smiled as the two walked through the street looking for the inn.

"Yep. It wasn't that bad." He smiled looking at the girl.

"It was enjoyable. Exspeshly getting my wand."

"Speak for your self." He mumbled.

"Well not for you, but I thought it was rather fun seeing you destroy his store."

"Hey that was low." He said acting as if his stomach was punched.

"O quite being dramatic. Any way, we are going to be busy. You have a look of learning."

"O come on were going to school for this. Why do I have to learn now?"

"Because you know nothing."

"Hu I know." He mumbled. "I just want some food and take a cat nap."

"You can't be that tired. We have been shopping for two hours."

"Hey." He started before stopping.

"What?"

"I forgot." He said shrugging his shoulders. The two couldn't help but sweet drop hearing what the blond said. How do you forget something you were about to say? "Hey Hermione isn't that you parents." Naruto said pointing at a bar window.

Hermione was surprised, her father worked as a dentist and her mother helped at a day care. She always thought they were mature smart and calm. But here was her father drinking a large mug talking to a red hair man. The two seem to be having a great time drinking. "No." She quickly said pulling the blond away.

"You sure they look like them." He said looking back into the bar. 'That's so them.' He thought seeing the embarrassed girl drag him away.

** Hey i have a question. Dose anyone know or is a deta reader. If you are or know one pm me. I would appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000194 EndHTML:0000020764 StartFragment:0000002591 EndFragment:0000020728 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/35011/Desktop/ff/The%20arch%20mage%20of%

"Granger's room key please." Hermione said looking at the man sitting down at the front desk reading a newspaper. The man never said a word, or moved a muscle for the matter. He just sat there. Like a bolder. Naruto wasn't even sure if the man was even moving. He blinked in surprising seeing a golden colored key flying from the ring and into the young girls hands.

"Cool." Naruto mumbled as the two walked off heading towered the room.

"All he dose is sit there all day. Why would you hire someone like that?" Hermione asked. She never stayed at an inn, hotel or motel before; so this was new to her.

"The front desk handles more then just rooms. They also handle completes, advise and sometimes keeps an eye on the other workers." Naruto said looking down at the her a little surprised. What he could tell so far is that she has a rather large lust in knowledge. And here she was asking him about one of the most common jobs. Wired.

"Here we are." She said snapping him from his thoughts. Hermione tried to take the key from her pocket. The key flees from her pocket unlocking the door its self before flying into the room.

'Nicer then my place.' He thought looking at the rather large room. Three bedrooms each one with there own bathroom, one king size room and bathroom. A rather large living room, dinning room, study room and kitchen.

"It's rather small." Hermione said surprising the blond. His home was two rooms. The main room was both the kitchen, study, bedroom and dinning room. He couldn't help but have a light laugh. "What?"

"You think this is small?'

"Of course."

"Wait until we reach Hogwarts. Sharing a room with other girls and a bathroom." HE said smirking looking at the young girl who paled. It wouldn't bother him. Like most guys, but the different was the fact that he learned an D-rank water jutsu that cleaned the body and a wind jutsu that dried the body off. He would be fine.

"I better enjoy it then." She said rather sadly thinking that her bathroom time would be cut in half if not more. She shook her head a little. She didn't need to worry about that at all. She needs to teach Naruto about the magic world before they go to Hogwarts. First-year students barly know anything but they all still had a common knowledge of the world.

"Sweet!" She heard Naruto yell She blinked in surprise. The blond was no longer there. 'Were did he go?' She thought. She looked into the kitction here a counter close. She sow Naruto carrying a rather large amount of ramen form the fridge. She couldn't help but sweet drop seeing the rather large ramen amount. "You can't eat that." She dead pined; a human eating all that ramen was simply impossible.

"Give me five minutes." He replayed smirking at the young witch.

Five minutes later

Hermione was horrified; the boy ate her weight in ramen. It was disgusting. She was barly able to keep her own food down seeing and hearing the blond cut down the ramen cup after cup. And he wasn't done. He went back grabbing more. "No more!" She yelled pulling the blond back.

"Why?"

"Because…because we have reading to do." She said making the best excuse she could think of.

"Fine." He said defeated. He most likely would of won. He was too stubborn to say no after all. But she was right. He knew nothing. HE reached into the book bag ignoring what he was grabbing.

"Not that one." Hermione said looking at the blond.

"Why?" He asked looking for an answer. He got one, the book it growled. Naruto slowly looked at the book seeing six black eyes looking into his blue. "What the Fu-." He said as the large book escaped his grasp aiming to eat them alive. Naruto picked the girl up throwing her over his shoulder ignoring the yells. "Get off!" He yelled kicking the book from his other foot showing a bloody foot. "What the hell is that thing?" He yelled as the two had a stare off.

"A monster book. It will calm down if you stroke its spin." Hermione said looking at the boy. She wanted to laugh truthfully. This reminded her of Tom and Jerry. Well the book being the mouse or cat and Naruto being the old women.

"Books don't have spines! It's pasested by a ghost. That has to be it" Naruto yelled whapping the book with his sheathed blade.

"Rub it were the pages is being held."

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning!" He cried as the monster tried to eat his sword "Get up here you beast!" He yelled throwing it into the air. "Big mistake." He said as the book come flying jaws opened aiming for his face. Naruto caught the book as the two fought for domination on the ground. "Hermione do it now!" He said yelled like his life depended on it. The girl signed taking two fingers softly running it down the masters spin causing it to fall asleep pages open.

"Was all that really necessary?" She asked looking at the cut up and some how bruised boy.

"You didn't fight him. It nearly ate my Katana." He said holding the sheath that know had tooth marks.

"I had been meaning to ask. Why do you have a sword?"

"The only thing I have from my mother." He calmly said. "Anyway take away a wizards wand and they lose. Might as well have a back up plan." He said trying to lighten the mood. The whole mother thing was true, but it would make Hermione feel bad hearing that. The girl wasn't truly sure what to make of the blond using a sword. She never heard of a witch or wizard using a sword before.

"Okay." She said not really knowing how to reply. "Now you need to learn." She told the boy. "But not from this book." She said putting the monster book back into her bag; She giggled seeing Naruto crying fake tears.

"I fought that thing for nothing!" He cried.

" O calm down it was fun." She said only to reseave a glare from the boy.

"For you maybe but I was nearly ate alive!" He yelled swinging his arms in the air.

"Calm down. I didn't nearly ate you alive. It was just nibbling on you." She said looking at the over reacting boy.

"This isn't nibbling!" He yelled showing her his now wrapped foot.

"Stop being a drama queen."

"You stop being a drama queen!"

"You call that a come back?"

""Shut up." The now pointing boy said.

"If you keep this up I'm not going to teach you."

"Fine." He said looking at the smirking witch.

"Okay good. Now let's begin." She said pulling a rather large book from her magic purse. "With some light reading."

"You call that light reading." The blond mumbled looking at the now cracking table legs.

"Of course. Doesn't every one?" She replayed causing the boy to sign.

"No." He dead pined looking at the girl.

"Hu wired. Okay Magic history chapter one discovery." She started reading, explaining and answering the questions of the blond boy.

The two stayed there reading multiple books about the witch and wizard world. Each one oblives on what's happening around them. Hermione's parents walking in, dinner. Even the darkness out side, the time of day. Each one sucked into each text of each book they went through. Each one imbeted into the infinite knowledge of the text. Each one imspanding the length of there minds.

'A dementor.' The blond thought turning the mage of the monster book. 'A dementor is a soulless mindless monster that devours on good memories, Intel it devours your soul. Their main target is a living human with a dark past. If the man has a dark past the good memories are even sweeter to the dementor. There is no known way to destroy a dementor. There is only one spell able to hold back a dementor is a Patronus charm. A powerful charm that sends a wave of positive emostions holding the best off.' He read looking at what a dementor looks like. It was haunting. A thing wearing only shreds of cloths. Its body was very long, but it was nothing but skin and bone. It looked like a mere corpse. Then it hit him. They feed on humans with a dark past. His past was nothing but torched. The beatings, starving, nearly dieing from dehydration. Living on the streets for three years. All of those would gain inters of the monster. He was a walking fire stared meal. He had to learn that charm. He looked back at Hermione. He stopped how ever seeing the young girl asleep. HE signed looking at the grandfather clock.

"1:43." HE said out load. He yawned picking the girl up being careful not to wake her up. Setting her into her room blanks over her. He left entering his own room letting sleep take him over.


End file.
